1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a secondary battery can be recharged. The secondary battery is used as an energy source of, e.g., a mobile device, an electric car, a hybrid car, an electric bicycle, or as an uninterruptible power supply. The secondary battery may be used in a single battery form or in an electric module form, wherein a plurality of secondary batteries are electrically connected to each other into one unit, according to the type of an external device to which the secondary battery is connected.